Legislative Docket
'Proposed Bills' 1. The Filibustering Act Any member of Parliament may call a filibuster at any time (except for during an ongoing filibuster). No act of Parliament may occur whilst a filibuster is taking place. A filibuster consists of at least one >1500 character post every two minutes. Failure to maintain this rate will result in the filibuster ending. Filibusters must have a single subject that cannot be deviated from. Failure to stick to the subject will result in the filibuster ending. Any questions asked of the filibusterer must be answered by the filibusterer within five minutes of being posted, questions can only be ignored if they have no relation to the subject of the filibuster. Failure to answer a question in the allotted time will result in the filibuster ending. Any post from the filibusterer that answers a question counts as a post in the filibuster but does not have to adhere to the 1500 character minimum. When a filibuster ends nobody belonging to the filibusterers party may filibuster again for the rest of that day (until midnight GMT). Proposed by: ARENIGE UKIP !!5YI997UrFRp Seconded by: Peppa Greens PIIP !!yao7FqnfPva 2.Repealment of the Anon Rights Bill. "Anonymous posters will be permitted to participate in discussions at all times. Anonymous posters can submit bills to the docket but they must be seconded by a MP before a vote can take place. Anonymous posters can participate in the Militia of /pol/. Anonymous posters cannot second bills or vote on bills." As stated above the ARB allows and encourages "anons" (formally known as the plebeian) to partake, to an extent, in the process of formulating and passing bills. While all posters have the freedom to contribute to these threads, it is outrageous that those who don't commit themselves to this parliament be allowed to draft future bills and wholey an infringement on our duties to this board and site. Thus, I propose that this Bill be repealed for the sake of order in an increasingly disorderly parliament. Proposed by: Maximus Virtutem SPQR !!Houu/Q//1+T Seconded by: ''Bulletkin Libertarian !!YM/9rQFmSVu '''3. The TBH Bill' Each OP of /pol/ Parliament threads MUST have "tbh" at the end of it. Proposed by: Jackie Baits Journalist !!+nrXkZCCZ/E Seconded by: Catharsis, VP Independent !!T4TdHi6rD+y 4. The Clarity Bill Each OP of /pol/ Parliament threads must contain the link to The Constitution of The Parliament of /pol/. http://parliament-of-pol.wikia.com/wiki/Constitution Proposed by: Mind - Minister of Records SC !!Gv7kD7/23qZ Seconded by: Bulletkin Libertarian !!YM/9rQFmSVu 5. Pledge your Allegiance Bill All members of Cabinet and Supreme Court must take an oath to uphold the Constitution in the form of a vocaroo. “I do solemnly swear that I will faithfully Uphold the Constitution of the Politically Incorrect Board of 4chan, and will to the best of my ability, Preserve, Protect, and Defend that same Constitution.” Proposed by: Jensen Cerberus !!EqzyB7H3qUQ; Seconded by: Moff Wibbles Empire !!V2CT8D+TDJt 6. The Racial Superiority Bill Act This Act makes votes for üntermensch count only for .99 votes instead of a whole 1 vote. Ùntermensch are classified as peoples from nations other than Germany, Switzerland, Austria, USA, Canada, Australia, UK, Ireland, France, Belgium, Netherlands, Sweden, Norway, Denmark, Iceland, Luxembourg and Hungary (honorary übermensch). Proposed by: may Party !!DUOz+Im5o32 Seconded by: Shadow Reichsminister of Forestry Alexander Soc !!bZv95O7fSFV 7. The Racial Liberation Act Any words or combination of words considered racist such as 'nigger' or 'spic' will no longer be deemed racist by the people of the /pol/ Parliament. People will not be persecuted for using previously considered 'racial remarks' by law enforcement or the media. Proposed by: Jensen Cerberus !!EqzyB7H3qUQ Seconded by: Overlord Romanicus of the Dark Cross Sovereignty !!sTdplEVCxv 8. Korean Waifus for all Bill All MPs of /pol/ Parliament will get their own willing korean waifu. Korean waifu for reference https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XMR4O6n0CJo Proposed by: Jensen Cerberus !!EqzyB7H3qUQ Seconded by: Sir Rudi of Pol Leader !!oSL6L+o6phK 'Related Posts' Rejected Bills Passed Bills Proposed Constitutional Amendments